We Are Warriors: Evelynn
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Everyone has a Champion they resonate with...but sometimes that bond is stronger than most know. A choice brought our world and theirs together. The Widowmaker has been unleashed on Earth. Character belongs to Masked Demise.
1. Chapter 1

**Again, apologizing for how long this took. I had some trouble starting this one and had no idea where to go. I had a basic outline, but I had a hard time piecing things together. Anyways...this is Evelynn's first chapter. Hope you like this one.**

Chapter 1

Sable huffed as she looked around the classroom. The teacher was prattling on about some useless subject as per usual…

She spotted a familiar dark-haired girl with a streak of white in her bangs. Sable's heart clenched as Dianne Faye took notes. Dianne had been her best, and only, friend. Now, however, Dianne had been more distant. Not to just the other classmates, she'd always been like that…but to Sable now as well.

Has she done something wrong?

"Be sure to do your homework by tomorrow," the teacher finally said as the clock hand hit two thirty, startling Sable, "It'll be due as a quiz grade,"

Sable sighed, resting her palm against her chin. Just another assignment she'd be expected to do perfectly on…

She looked back up at Dianne, who had her head cocked to the side, almost as if she were listening to something. Her mouth moved, but Sable wasn't too good at reading lips, so she had no idea what Dianne had muttered. She could see that her gaze locked on to a student in one of the far corners, a slight reflection of something glowing in her eyes. Sable looked at the student…Seth she thought it was. But there was nothing there.

 _"What is going on with you?"_ Sable thought as the bell rang and it was time to leave.

It wasn't until the next day that they got the news.

Seth had passed away in the night. Turned out he had a strain of cancer that was fatal and he succumbed to it late last night. His parents had found him in his room, looking like he had just…fallen asleep. There were messages from his friends on League, asking where he was…and it broke his parents' hearts to tell them what happened.

Sable looked at Dianne…and noticed that she hadn't even flinched when she heard the news.

She came up to Dianne.

"You look kind of out of it," Sable deadpanned, sitting down in the seat next to her, "You haven't touched your lunch…which is saying something…"

"Just tired, had a long night," Dianne murmured before looking up slightly and saying so softly that Sable _almost_ didn't hear her, _"Now_? Alright, alright…"

She got up from the lunch table and left…without even telling Sable goodbye. Sable frowned. Where was she going?

The girl got up and followed Dianne, quickly and quietly. It paid to be one of the 'Unnoticeables', students who were practically invisible. She and Dianne had held that title for a _good_ long while. Now it seemed that Dianne was starting to not notice Sable.

Sable saw Dianne turn into a dead-end corner.

 _"Got you now…"_ she thought, turning…

Just to be faced with an empty space.

"What the…" Sable sputtered, looking around, trying to find her friend, "Where'd you go?"

She crossed her arms, tapping her foot irritably before sighing and heading back towards the cafeteria. It seemed that Dianne had either forgotten about her…or she just didn't care anymore.

And _that_ was a _big_ mistake.

* * *

 _Four Years Later_

Sable brushed her brown hair out of her eyes, smiling to herself wickedly as she saw Dianne leaving the boy's house in a huff, storming away. Sable could almost see the black cloud of anger swirling around Dianne as the girl muttered darkly to herself.

She figured this day would be coming soon…the fact that Dianne and her boyfriend, now ex, had been getting into more and more fights. Most of that was caused by Dianne not spending time with him…she seemed to be pushing people away lately. Not that Sable cared really…she had been pushed away long, _long_ ago.

Time for a bit of revenge.

She waited until Dianne was long gone and that the boy was alone. She'd noticed that the boy's parents were gone most of the time. More than likely working or doing something… _not_ as pleasant. She'd scoped out this place quite well, waiting for Dianne to finally snap and leave him. She was surprised at how _long_ this actually lasted…mainly because Dianne had been pushing people away instead of bringing them closer.

Sable shouldered her backpack, palming a thin, silver object in her hand and took a deep breath. Perhaps… _this_ would get Dianne's attention. If not…well, there were always other methods.

She walked up to the house, putting on an act of confidence and concern, and knocked on the door. The door opened and the boy, Sable had never bothered to learn his name, came to it.

"Oh, Sable," he started.

He knew her? Well…that was a first…since she was often ignored by everyone…

"What are you doing here?"

Sable put on a concerned face.

"I just saw Dianne come from here…she looked really angry," she said, "I tried talking to her but…well…she didn't seem to see me,"

"That's Dianne's problem, she tends to ignore everyone," the boy deadpanned, "Pushes everyone away,"

Sable gave a nod.

"Mind if I come in?" she asked as rain started falling, "I…don't exactly have an umbrella…"

"Yeah, sure,"

He let her in and Sable gave a smirk as he started towards the kitchen.

"I'll get you something," he called, "Dianne just…she needs to grow up a bit is all I'm saying. Learn that she's not the center of the universe. She'd always make excuses of why she couldn't hang out or anything,"

"Bet that made you mad," Sable said, sneaking up behind him.

"No kidding," the boy snorted, "Which is why I told her it was over. She came over here to demand why and I told her. She stormed off and well…you saw,"

"I did," she nodded, "But you're kinda blind too,"

"What do you mean?" he asked, starting to turn around…

There was a flash of silver and scarlet.

* * *

Sable darted from the house, it was perfect…no one would know her. She even locked the door and kicked it open to suggest forced entry. Everything went dark for a few seconds as the wind blew past her almost immediately after that. She heard the boy give a yell, but she paid it no mind. None of the neighbors were around…all either at work or too absorbed in dinner to notice.

Not even the police would be able to corner her. Poor, poor Dianne would feel _horrible_ because of this.

She laughed, unable to stop herself, slightly horrified and yet entranced by how…well…almost insane it sounded.

She'd never done anything like that before. But it felt _good_.

Sable ran back to her house, her parents weren't home, but she'd made a recording of her voice talking on the phone so that no one would suspect anything. It was set to loop through two hours-worth of dialogue. She went to the laundry room and grabbed the bleach, pouring it over the blade, determined to erase every shred of evidence.

"I bet you're quite proud of yourself," a male voice stated, making Sable jump three feet into the air.

She swung the knife…only for it to halt mere inches from the speaker, surrounded by a warm violet light.

Sable looked up at the man, eyes wild as he swiftly and deftly disarmed her.

"Who are you?" she demanded, looking at the man in dark suit and fedora, his blond-hair poking from underneath it as his icy blue eyes glared at her.

"My name is Andrew Summers, I'm an employee for RIOT Games," the man stated.

"And that should scare me?" Sable challenged.

"No," Andrew said, "But, I _did_ see everything you did as did one other person. I don't condone the loss of human life, no matter how much you wanted to make people suffer. You _will_ be going to jail, Sable,"

"They can't prove it,"

"Two eyewitnesses say otherwise," Andrew deadpanned, "I _can_ help you though. You see, not many people know this…but the League of Legends is real. Valoran is real, I actually come from there,"

He held up his hand, which still crackled with points of violet light.

"The Champions of the League have started finding Earth Children, like yourself, and binding themselves to them. One such Champion has picked you to be her Chosen,"

"And _who_ would do that," Sable sneered.

"Evelynn the Widowmaker has Chosen you," Andrew told her, "You can accept or refuse, but I will say, if you say no, you will go to jail for murder of the first degree and spend the rest of your life in prison. I will not testify, even though I know you did it, but the other witness is _very_ sure it is you,"

Sable glared at him, but nodded.

"Alright, I accept," she said, "Who knows…maybe this'll be fun,"

 **So this is the first Chosen where their backstory is kinda 'darkened'. They're not innocent and have killed people. Zayne doesn't exactly count...he hasn't exactly killed anyone on screen here. I'm going to do my best to get the second one up as soon as possible, but it's kinda tricky due to me hunting for a job.**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions without a Chosen:**

 **Alistar**

 **Amumu**

 **Anivia**

 **Cho'Gath**

 **Corki**

 **Dr. Mundo**

 **Fizz**

 **Heimerdinger**

 **Irelia**

 **Janna**

 **Jayce**

 **Karma**

 **Kassadin**

 **Kennen**

 **LeBlanc**

 **Maokai**

 **Nami**

 **Nunu**

 **Olaf**

 **Poppy**

 **Rammus**

 **Rumble**

 **Singed**

 **Sivir**

 **Swain**

 **Teemo**

 **Tristana**

 **Trundle**

 **Tryndamere**

 **Vayne**

 **Xin Zhao**

 **Zilean**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This one was also hard for me to write. I was trying to get everything set up and it just...did not want to come :/ Fortunately, it finally came out and I _really_ hope I still managed to get Sable the way she was supposed to be. Anyways, here's the last part of Evelynn's chapter.**

Chapter 2

Sable smiled as she looked over her hands, reclining in a chair as the rain fell. A slight discomfort formed in her hands as she watched her fingernails transform into something more akin to claws.

 _"Liking what you see?"_ a female voice purred in her mind.

"Very," Sable grinned, "Hey, Evelynn…why'd you Choose me in the first place? You don't really strike me as the type of Champion who'd Choose someone out of the kindness of your heart…"

 _"And you'd be right,"_ Evelynn chuckled, _"I Chose you mainly because it would be_ fun _. I've struck terror in Valoran…but lately the Grey Lady has been taking my clients and their targets from me. So, what better than to have a whole world to myself?"_

Sable examined her taloned hands, smirking as a faint tint of blue colored her skin.

"It's not so bad," Sable told her, "Wait, you've been having troubles with _Camille_?"

Sable winced as a sharp pressure built up in her temples.

 _"She's been a pain in my side for far too long. Taking my clients and my targets from me,_ ruining _my reputation…"_ Evelynn hissed, _"But that's not the case…not anymore anyways. Earth is_ my _playground now,"_

"Andrew think I'm going to let you do what you want?" Sable asked, getting up, trailing shadows.

 _"What Andrew doesn't know won't hurt him,"_ Evelynn purred, _"Then again…misery_ loves _company,"_

Sable grinned and walked to her room, looking at herself over in the mirror. She gave a slight grin, exposing the gleaming set of fangs as her skin turned more blue and the shadows writhed around her.

 _"I think I want to go have some_ fun _,"_ Evelynn chuckled, _"Just one night…"_

"We both know it'll be more than one night, Eve,"

 _"Still…"_

Sable gave a laugh and her eyes flared a pink color as the blue tint of her skin became darker. Evelynn flexed, her talons curving wickedly in the fluorescent light.

"I'm sure I can find something to entertain myself…" she hummed.

* * *

And find something she did. She'd only been wandering around for a little while when she ran into some… _unsavory_ sort. The man was large, bulky muscles, stupid expression…a typical thug. Evelynn had dealt with them before, though she doubted Sable had.

True to her belief…Sable seemed uncomfortable with the situation.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing out here?" the man asked, blocking her way.

"Talking a walk," Sable stated.

"All by yourself? What a shame…howsabout I take you home?" he smiled, "Get you out of the rain…you look cold,"

He grabbed her wrist and Sable's eyes flared pink.

"Touch me again and you _will_ regret it," Evelynn snarled, not in the mood for games.

"Your skin's like ice…but that fire, I like it," the creep smiled, trailing a hand over Evelynn's cheek.

It was the last thing he did.

Evelynn's hand moved faster than he could see…all he felt was a harsh, stabbing pain in his chest. He looked down to see a spike of dark, violet radiance impaling him.

"I warned you…" she purred as he released her wrist weakly, "But what can I say? Your pain is my _pleasure_ ,"

Her scarlet-tipped talons tilted his head upwards.

"And I think I'd like a little more pleasure from this…" she grinned, her fangs gleaming in the light.

* * *

Evelynn sauntered back into the house, completely clean of blood.

"My…that was fun," she smiled as the shadows wrapped around her, leaving her practically invisible as she bolted towards Sable's room, "What do you think, Sable?"

 _"I'm not sure yet,"_ Sable admitted, _"granted, he was a creep…but…"_

"But what?" Evelynn asked, raising and eyebrow, "Are we a little _squeamish_?"

 _"NO!"_ Sable snapped.

"Then…" Evelynn stopped as she felt a familiar pull in her chest, "Ah…I was beginning to wonder…"

 _"What?"_ Sable asked.

"We're being Summoned," Evelynn said nonchalantly, "You're going to learn how to deal with Summoners controlling you alongside the First of your kind,"

 _"First human?"_

"No…the First Chosen. Leona's Chosen actually," Evelynn snorted, "I'm not looking forwards to this…she's a little too _nice_ for my taste,"

And she burst into sparks of blue and pink.

* * *

Sable looked around the Rift, shielding her eyes from the sudden onslaught of sunlight.

"Oh, don't worry, Sable," a warm voice, Cira's, stated as the Support put her hand on Sable's shoulder, "It's just a little sunlight…it won't kill you,"

"Tell that to the other team," Sable grumbled, "Your passive?"

"My passive's just a debuff," Cira chuckled, "Hardly lethal,"

"Fanatic," came Diana's huff.

"Heretic," Cira retorted, "C'mon, Mir, it's just for fun!"

"You're not going to think that when Eva comes down on you," Diana's Chosen, Mir, warned, "She's been getting a _lot_ better since she was Chosen?"

"Eva?" Sable asked.

"Eva Faye, she's Elise's Chosen," Cira explained, "She's the other team's jungler,"

"And _why_ am I not jungling?" Sable demanded.

"Because I am," Mir deadpanned, "Suck it up, buttercup,"

A hiss left Sable's throat as her fists clenched.

" _Mir_ …" Cira warned, her voice taking on a dangerous tone that made Sable's blood run cold.

"I'm just sayin'!" Mir protested, grabbing a few items before running off, "C'mon, Camille, 'm gonna need a good leash since we're blue side,"

Sable felt an uncomfortable sense of rage rise in her chest as the Steel Shadow sighed.

"You _really_ don't like her, do you Eve?" Sable muttered.

"Mind your manners or I'll mind them for you," Camille told Mir, making the Scorn of the Moon flinch a little.

Cira chuckled.

"Mir's still a little scarred from the first match she went up against Camille," she whispered to Sable.

Sable grinned as she watched Mir get a hold of herself.

"Good luck everyone," Cira called as Camille and Veigar followed Mir out into the lanes, "Ready, Sable?"

"As I'll ever be," Sable shrugged, "Who's bright idea was it for me to ADC again?"

"I don't pick the lanes I just train you," Cira chuckled, "We'll make the best of it, I promise,"

She held out a silver servo and Sable sighed, taking the Radiant Dawn's hand.

* * *

The match was _very_ hard…Eva kept on appearing in the bottom lane, Cira tried her hardest, but most of the time Eva set up the kill and taking her out. But, Sable survived most of the time and came back even stronger. The ended up winning…if only because Camille backdoored into the enemy base while the others kept them at bay.

Sable watched as Eva returned to her semi-human form and congratulated the winning team before disappearing in sparks of black and scarlet.

"Where'd she go?" Sable asked.

"Probably back home to Dianne and her mother," Cira shrugged.

 _"If we really wanted to hurt Dianne…I have an idea,"_ Evelynn started.

"Oh?" Sable asked.

Evelynn sent an image to the forefront of Sable's mind and Sable grinned.

"I like it…" she smiled, giving Cira a slight wave, "Thank you Cira…you've been a lot of help. I'm going to go home,"

She turned to go…just to get a firm, warm hand on her shoulder.

"Sable, I know you're hurt by Dianne," she said, "Andrew told me about what happened…with her ex-boyfriend,"

Sable's eyes flickered.

"Just…know that you always have someone to talk to, alright?" Cira told her, "Mine, Mir's and Arthur's home is open to all Chosens. You're welcome to come by any time…I'll even make sure that you've got a nice warm bed and a good meal waiting for you,"

Sable blinked rapidly.

"Uh…thanks," she said slowly.

"You're part of the family now," Cira smiled, outshining the sun in its brilliance, "It's the least we can do,"

And with that, she started off to talk to the others.

Sable shook her head violently as her world burst into blue and pink sparks and she reappeared not too far from Dianne's house.

"I say…we go pay Dianne, Eva and Milena a visit," she grinned.

* * *

Cira had just stepped off the Rift when Andrew showed up.

"Another?" she asked.

"Two this time," he admitted.

"Two…it's been a while since we've had more than one," Cira blinked, "The last 'group' was Tommy, Tracy and Caitlyn,"

"Think more along the lines of what happened with Shane and Zayne and you'll be closer," Andrew deadpanned, handing her the pictures, "Hayden White and Jonathan Cross Jr. Better known…"

He stopped, frowning as his eyes narrowed.

"Andrew?" Cira asked.

"I've got to go," he said slowly, "Something's happened…I believe that Dianne and Eva are in trouble,"

And he was gone.

Cira shook her head and looked at the pictures…just to see a young man holding what looked to be two guns, one white one black.

 _"Lucian finally got a Chosen,"_ Leona smiled, _"I was wondering if he was…that's one more Project that we've got to train,"_

"And there's this," Cira replied, "We've got another Support,"

 _"Who?"_ Leona asked.

"Easy," Cira shrugged, tapping the picture.

The boy in the picture held what looked to be an ornate lantern that glowed with a sinister teal light, chains coiled around him…one of which ended in a blade.

"Thresh,"

 _"…Oh this will be_ fun _…"_ Leona groaned.

 **What Sable did is outlined in some of the stories done by her creator, Masked Demise. Sable did _not_ do something good is all I've got to say. Anyways...Thresh is next. And Cira gets to experience one of my _favorite_ troll lanes XD. My friend Ty and I do this lane all the time...it's _mean_ and _oh_ so fun.**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions without a Chosen:**

 **Alistar**

 **Amumu**

 **Anivia**

 **Cho'Gath**

 **Corki**

 **Dr. Mundo**

 **Fizz**

 **Heimerdinger**

 **Irelia**

 **Janna**

 **Jayce**

 **Karma**

 **Kassadin**

 **Kennen**

 **LeBlanc**

 **Maokai**

 **Nunu**

 **Olaf**

 **Poppy**

 **Rammus**

 **Rumble**

 **Singed**

 **Sivir**

 **Swain**

 **Teemo**

 **Tristana**

 **Trundle**

 **Tryndamere**

 **Vayne**

 **Xin Zhao**

 **Zilean**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
